Suite Life On Deck: Choppy Waters
by Vanity's Notebook
Summary: Suite Life On Deck: Choppy Waters follows the cast you love in their many 'Choppy Waters'
1. Chapter 1

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter One: Two Timing

"5 minutes to finish the test!" Miss. Tutweiller called out. Zack groaned quietly. He was only on question 3, which was his personal best. A few seats over was Cody, who had long since finished his test and was now staring at Bailey thinking about their future together. London on the other hand, was doing nothing but fixing up her makeup in a mirror compact. "Alright, class dismissed!" The teacher said, sitting down at her desk taking the tests of students. Zack handed in his test quickly and hurried out. Maya handed in her test and was about to walk out of class, when something caught her... ear. "Did you hear Zack is cheating?" A girl whispered to her friends. "Wow, are you serious?" One of girls whispered. Maya ran around the corner. "He's cheating on me?" She muttered. She ran off to her cabin being careful not to let her tears fall. Bailey had seen Maya running, and felt concerned. She ran after her eager to know what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter Two: Attack at Zack

"Here is your Mango Tango." Zack said, handing a man his smoothie. "How could you!" Bailey yelled, slapping Zack. Zack's hair was all shoved to one side with the impact. "What did I do?" He yelled back, fixing his hair. "Oh! You know, CHEATING ON MAYA!" She yelled, slapping him again." Ok, .. TALKING ABOUT!" He said, flipping his hair back. "She heard it from some kids after class." Bailey told Zack. Zack ran off from the juice bar to go set Maya straight.

Zack swung the door open to Maya lying on the bed crying into her pillow. "What do you want!" She yelled, jolting her head up from her pillow, facing Zack. "I need to talk to you; I NEVER cheated on you and wouldn't even think of it!" Zack said, running to Maya's side. "Oh, right!" She screamed through the sobs. "Just give it up, Zack. I know you have a rep of chasing skirts, I am NOT going to be one of those girls!" She replied, turning from him. "Maya, you clearly don't understand. I didn't feel the same way about those girls as I do about you." He said, placing a hand under her chin and turning her head so she was facing him. Maya gasped quietly, feeling the Zack's breath on her skin, sending chills down her spine. Their faces were just inches apart. Zack looked down, his eyes covered by his messy hair, but Maya knew he was still looking at her. "Maya, I love you, I don't want this to end." He said, bringing his lips to hers. "No! No stop!" Maya yelled, pulling away. "You do it to them all! You turn on that charm and think you got 'em." She screamed. Zack sat there, a shocked expression on his face. "You are disgusting, Zack Martin." Maya muttered. "G-Get out… N-Now..." She stuttered, tearing up again. "Maya, please…" Zack said. "OUT!" She yelled, furious. "We are DONE." She said, slamming the door in Zack's face.

"I can't believe your brother." Bailey told Cody, as she walked into his cabin. "What happened?" Woody asked, walking out of the bathroom. Cody shifted his gaze to Bailey and off his math textbook he had just been studying. "He cheated on Maya!" She said. "Wow, really?" Woody said concerned. "No, it can't be. Zack is a large amount of things but he is NOT a cheater." Cody stated. "Well, tell that to Maya." Bailey said. "Maybe I should..." Cody said, thinking out loud. "Don't bother." Marcus muttered, walking in. "They just had a fight. Maya dumped him." He said, shaking his head. Bailey smiled approvingly. "What!" Cody uttered, quite loudly. "What's wrong? She did what any girl would have done, well at least what I would have done." Bailey declared. "Well it was stupid of her. I am sure Zack did nothing." Cody testified. "Stupid? That's exactly what I did when I thought you were cheating on me." Bailey said. "Yeah, look where that got you." Cody muttered. Woody and Marcus couldn't help but chuckled at the funny remark. "Ugh!" Bailey yelled, spinning around and leaving the room. "Oooooo!" Marcus and Woody sung in unison. "Oh, shut up!" Cody declared, leaving the room to go find Zack.


	3. Chapter 3: Bye Bye Maya

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter Three: Bye Bye Maya

**Three Weeks after the Breakup**

"I haven't even talked to Maya since the breakup. I don't even know if I like her anymore." Zack lied to Cody, who was sitting on a stool sipping a smoothie on his break. Although Zack did not really LOVE her, he still liked her. "Well, At least you're over it." Cody said, sipping his smoothie. "Yeah, I guess." Zack muttered wiping his hands on a towel. "Hey guys." Woody said enthusiastically. "Hey Woodchuck!" Zack hollered, slapping Woody on the back lightly. He took a seat on one of the stools and ordered a smoothie from Zack. As the boys were talking, they heard the patter of high heel shoes getting louder and closer. "Hey guys did you hear!" London shouted skipping towards them. "Maya's leaving the ship!" She said excitedly. "B-Because of me?" Zack shouted, running off from the juice bar at once.

"Maya!" Zack shouted, seeing her in sight. "Please don't leave!" He screamed. "It's too late!" She said waving her tears away. "B-But, I think I... love you!" Zack yelled, stopping in front of her. "That's just it! You think! I can't take it anymore Zack. Goodbye." She said, picking up her bags walking away and off the ship to the docks. Zack sighed quietly, a lump in his throat. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly walked back, hunched over, to return to his friends.

"Why are you excited about Maya leaving, I thought you liked her?" Woody asked, finishing off his smoothie in record time. "No, she refused to help me with my new 'Yay Me' episode!" She said, crossing her arms. "Well, I for one am gonna miss her." Cody piped in. "Me too…" Bailey said, walking in sadly. "She was the only girl friend I had on the ship, besides London of course." She murmured.

Zack returned to his blender and took orders, as his friends watched him with sad faces. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Cody suggested. "Nope she's gone forever and I'll just have to get over her I guess." He said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "Wow, you're not usually this upset; you really liked her didn't you?" Woody asked, putting one hand on Zack's shoulder. "Yes, and I didn't even get to tell her that I didn't cheat on her, I cheated on the test." Zack added. "Well, I could try and talk you her if you li-"Bailey began. "She left…" Zack finished. "Oh-Oh… I'm sorry I didn't reali-"She began. "It's fine." He said, rubbing his hands on his apron before taking it off and leaving. "I didn't mean to hit a nerve…" Bailey said apologetic. "I've never seen Zack like this, I'm actually very concerned." Cody admitted. "Oh just give him a diamond necklace it always makes me feel better." London shouted. Woody, Cody, and Bailey all rolled their eyes together, laughing slightly and her funny remark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter 4: A Look at Cailey

_Hey guys, this is different I know, but I wanted this part to focus on Bailey and Cody, or Cailey. The next few parts will be about the rest, not just Zack. Enjoy!_

"You know Bailey, you really are beautiful." Cody admitted. "Hehehehe Cody…" Bailey giggled, blushing. Cody smiled, as he leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, but no tongue. They had never kissed with tongue. Bailey treated it like it was her virginity. Cody, on the other hand, wanted a change. He lightly bit her lip, making her flinch them open, allowing Cody to slip his tongue through. At first, Bailey hesitated, but she gave in, kissing him back. He sat down on the bed, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and put her hands in his luscious golden locks. They both pulled away, catching their breath. "W-Wow Cody…" Bailey said, breathing slightly hard. He smirked, and kissed her lightly on the neck. Usually, Cody was more old-fashioned then this, but he was feeling frisky. Bailey slightly moaned, as he hit her tender spot, she lunged at Cody, kissing him again, and knocking him down on the bed. She rubbed her hands down his chest, and began unbuttoning his perfectly ironed shirt. Cody was shocked, he didn't intend it to go this far, but he didn't care. She slipped it off his arms and rubbed his clean chest. "Have you been working out?" She asked flirtatiously.

_MEANWHILE_

"Hey Woodster!" Marcus said, walking into Woody's cabin. "Where is Cody?" He asked, sitting down on Cody's bed. "Out with Bailey, What are you doing here?" Woody asked. "What do you mean?" Marcus asked. "Well, you don't usually JUST hang with me." He stated. "Well, Zack is all gloomy since his breakup, so I decided to hang with you!" Marcus uttered. "London is gone, isn't she?" Woody asked knowingly. "Ok you caught me. She's out shopping." He admitted. "It's cool, well I was just planning to go cheer up Zack, wanna help?" Woody asked, walking into the bathroom. "Sure." Marcus asked, and they walked out of the room.

"Hey Zack." Marcus and Woody said in unison as they walked into Zack's cabin. "Hey guys!" He answered, walking out of the steamy bathroom, where he just took a shower. "Wanna go catch a movie or something before my next shift?" Zack asked, fixing his hair and placing it perfectly in the mirror. "You seem… happy." Woody said, ignoring his previous question. "Well, I decided not to let this girl get me down, it just wasn't meant to be, you know?" He answered, turning away from the mirror, satisfied with his hair. "I don't even remember her name. "He said, jokingly. "Alright, let's go see that movie." Marcus said, heading out with Woody close behind him. "K, one second." Zack called out, spraying on his wonderful cologne before following the guys out of the cabin and to the movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter 5: Trip to the North

_ A FEW DAYS LATER_

"So,where we headed next ?" Marcus asked, eating a bite of his eggs. "And why are we up this early…" Zack muttered, exhausted. "Because I wanted to tell you." Mr. Mosbey started. "ARE WE GOING BACK HOME?" London shouted, excited. "Noo… We are going, to Canada!" Mr. Mosbey exclaimed. "Ooo Canada! I can't wait to study their culture and such." Cody sang. "Its Canada, Doofus, Not Africa!" Zack joked. Cody just rolled his eyes in defeat as Bailey rubbed his back with care. "Its OK baby." Bailey said. "Hopefully there is new foods, like beaver tails!" Woody yelled. "And some killer musicians!" Marcus added. "And cute Canadian babes!" Zack piped in. "And beautiful winter scenery's!" Cody finished. "Ughhh…" The boys murmured in unison. "Actually, Its Summer their as well." Bailey declared. "Aww, So hot Canadian girls in BIKINIS!" Zack shouted. The friends laughed, and parted their ways after breakfast. "So Zack, Are you excited for Canada?" Cody asked, walking into the room. "Sure, I guess." He replied. "Maybe I will meet a girl there, One actually worth my time." Zack muttered. Cody laughed slightly. "Maybe you will, You never know." Cody added. Zack smirked, as he fixed up his hair in the mirror. "Mr. Mosbey said we will be docked by 3:00 pm, and Its 4:30 now." Cody stated. Zack walked over and looked out the porthole. "I see land." Zack said. "Yay!" Cody said running out. "Babes!" Zack shouted, mocking his twin.

_MEANWHILE IN BAILEY AND LONDON'S CABIN_

"I can't wait to shop here!" London shouted, grabbing her purse. "Yeah, It'll be plenty of fun!" Bailey shouted, following London out of the cabin. "Maybe we can hit the beach!" Bailey said. "In that old baithing suit?" London joked. "I'll buy ya a new one." She added. "Thanks, your so kind." Bailey muttered sarcastically. They walked off and met up with Zack,Cody, Marcus, And Woody. "Ooo This place looks great! Oo coffee shop!" Woody shouted, running off. "Oo look, a store!" London said, grabbing Bailey by the arm. "Music store!" Marcus yelled, blasting off. "Guess its just me and-" Cody began, before he realised that Zack was gone. "Me…" Cody muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter 6: Taylor View

_Hello, I just wanted to let you know I will be writing some parts in a characters POV, which is Point Of View. When I am doing Characters, it will be Bailey's POV or Woody's POV for example, when I go back to Narrating, it will go to N's POV. Ok, So enjoy this next and exciting chapter! Thanks for reading guys!_

_I also want to tell you, we broke a record on this chapter, with over 700 words, instead of our usual 500+! Thank you to all my readers, Reviews are appreciated!_

ZACK'S POV

_Maybe I shouldn't have left Cody. I just will stay by the docks. Wow there are some pretty hot girls here. Wow… Look at her. She is beautiful. And like, seriously. I should talk to her._

_[Narrator's POV]_

"Excuse me?" Zack asked the girl, putting on a dazzling smile. "Oh... Hello." She said turning around and smiling at the sight of Zack. "Have you seen a guy, scrawny and tall, who looks like me, but slightly less attractive?" He asked, turning on the charm, but it was genuine. "Yes, actually, he went over to the Tim Horton's over there." She replied, smiling a similar charming smile. "You mean, the coffee place right?" He asked again, not sure what she meant exactly. "Yeah... You're from the cruise ship aren't you?" She wondered, and asked. "Yeah, I go to school on it actually." Zack replied. "Can I buy you a coffee or something?" He offered to the young girl. "Yeah, sure." She said smiling. "I'm Zack, by the way." He said smirking. "Why hello Zack, I'm Taylor." She said, smirking, as Zack did.

"Yum, this is a good doughnut." Bailey grinned. "You do NOT know how many calories are in that thing." Cody replied, cringing at the thought. "Oh, whatever." Bailey rolled her eyes, "I'm sure ONE little doughnut couldn't hurt." Cody smiled as he watched Bailey eat her treat. "Sure you don't want one little bite, Cody Wody?" She asked playfully. "Oh, fine." Cody gave in, taking a small bite. "Oh, wow!" He exclaimed. "That is amazing!" He admitted. "Hey, who is that with your brother?" Bailey said, turning and facing the large windows. "Oh, not another girl." Cody sighed.

"Ha-ha, so you really did that?" Taylor asked Zack, smiling. "Yeah, me and Codester have been through a lot."[I know it should be Codester and I but its Zack, remember] Zack told her. "Oh, there he is, with his girlfriend." He said, nodding towards Bailey and Cody. "Hey Cody, Bailey." Zack greeted them warmly. "This is Taylor." He introduced her, smiling wide. "Hello, I'm Cody, Zack's twin brother." Cody said, stretching out his hand. "Nice to meet you Cody, Zack told me about you." She said, shaking his hand and smiling. "And I'm Bailey, Cody's girlfriend." Bailey introduced herself, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too." Taylor said grinning. "Taylor was just helping me find Cody, and we were talking on the way." Zack said, putting his arm around Taylor. Taylor blushed slightly. "Hee hee, yeah." She admitted, blushing like crazy now.

MEANWHILE WITH MARCUS AND WOODY

"Cody said he was going to the coffee shop with Bailey." Marcus said, looking around for the coffee shop. "It's over there; I got some doughnuts there earlier." Woody said, leading the way. "Of course you did." Marcus muttered, playfully. As they approached the coffee shop, Marcus noticed a mystery girl was sitting at a table with their friends. "Who's the babe?" Marcus asked Woody. "I don't know, maybe a friend of theirs?" Woody suggested. "They didn't mention a friend from Canada." London said, skipping up to the boys. "Oh hey London." Woody greeted her. "Probably Zack's flavour of the week." The friends laughed slightly, rolling their eyes. "Well, that's Zack for you." Woody laughed. "Chasing skirts as always." Marcus added. "Chasing skirts, why would we want to do that, I've got plenty I could just lend to him." London said confused. "No, I mean he chases GIRLS, not actual skirts." Marcus explained. "Why does he chase girls if he could just tell them to stop?" London asked. "We are too old for tag, silly Zack." She muttered. "No I me-" Marcus started. "Just give it up, she doesn't get it." Woody sighed, annoyed with London. The friends walked into the coffee shop eager to meet this new girl. "Hey guys." Woody said. "Hey Woody." Bailey greeted. "Hey guys, this is Taylor." Zack introduced her again. "Taylor, this is Marcus, Woody, and London." Zack said smiling. "Oh hello!" Taylor grinned. "Marcus, You're Little Little!" Taylor exclaimed. "Why, yes I was." Marcus said smiling. "It's lovely to meet you London; I've watched all your webisodes!" Taylor stated. "Oh, I like her!" London said, sitting down. Taylor smiled, happy and grateful that she was welcomed in the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Suite Life on Deck: Choppy Waters**

Chapter 7: Canadian Adventure

Just so you know, there is a part in this that is kind of gross, and you may not get it if your younger then about 11, so yeah, brace yourselves because its kind of nasty and I may get bad reviews or reported or something I don't even know if you can be reported on fanfic because I'm new. AND WE BROKE A NEW RECORD! OVER 850 WORDS!

"So guys, what are we up to today?" Marcus asked, biting into his own doughnut. "Well, we could go to the War Museum!" Cody stated. "I heard they have classic war vehicles!" He exclaimed. "How 'bout no!" Zack said, mocking Cody's excitement. Taylor laughed quietly.

TAYLOR'S POV

Zack is really funny, and SUPER cute too. I hope they stay a few days. Mm how good Zack would look in a swimsuit. "Hey guys, there is a really nice beach pretty close to here, why don't we go there?" I suggested, trying to be helpful.

NARRIATORS POV

"Well, that sounds fun!" Bailey said, smiling. "Now you can try your new bathing suit!" London said excitedly. "Ooo London in a swim suit man!" Marcus whispered excitedly, nudging Woody. "Let's go!" Zack said, getting up. He held out his hand to Taylor and helped her up. She smiled, what a gentle men he was being.

The group walked and spoke about how nice it was in Canada. "Here we are!" Taylor exclaimed, waving her arm. "Ooo cool!" The group said, running in. They all got changed into their swim suits.

"Can I have your attention?" London yelled to her friends. Everyone looked over, to see what was going on. "Introducing, the new and improved, BAILEY IN A SWIM SUIT!" London said, opening the change room door. She revealed Bailey, standing in a red bikini that hugged her perfectly. The group gasped. Zack looked over to Cody, who was squirming awkwardly. With a disgusted look on his face Zack said; "Uh Cody, maybe you should go change now." "Um yeah, you're right Zack, be right back guys." He said, running off. "Uh, Woody did he just…" Marcus began. "JIZZ IN HIS PANTS." Zack sang. The guys laughed while the three girls looked at them funny, not knowing what they had been laughing at.

A while later, the group was all fooling around in the sand, making castles and such. Zack grabbed a little sand bucket and ran over to the water, collecting it in his bucket. He walked back quietly and snuck behind his twin. "Hey Cody." Zack said. "Yeah?" Cody replied looking up, to get a bucket of water dumped on his face. "UGH ZACK, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" The twins ran around the beach for good 5 minutes before Cody stopped, exhausted. "That is all you can do?" Zack asked, not even the least bit sweaty. "How. .?" Cody wheezed. "I'm not you." Zack stated, walking back to the group.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" London said, running into the water, flailing her arms. "Wee!" She sang, jumping into the refreshing water. The group followed closely behind, and they splashed each other playfully.

ZACK'S POV

_Wow, Taylor looks amazing in that swimsuit._

I splashedher playfully, andshe splashedback, we got intoa splash war. "Hey!" I yelled. "IS FOR HORSES!" She yelled back, splashing me.

TAYLOR'S POV

_Wow, Zack looks so sexy right now. Wait… did I seriously just think Zack is sexy…? Why yes, yes I did, deffo sexy. I wish they would stay forever, but of course, just another one of my fantasies._

I let out a girly scream as Zack splashed me for the 100th time. "Stop it!" I yelled, splashing him. "You first!" He screamed splashing back. I couldn't help but laugh. He was so much fun!

FEW HOURS LATER, JUST BEFORE DINNER

NARRIATORS POV

Zack and Taylor walked hand in hand down the beach, looking at the beautiful sun set. It might be cheesy, but it was sweet. "You know, as pretty as this sun set is, you've got it beat." Zack said charmingly. Taylor chuckled slightly. "The sun may be hot, but you're much hotter." She said, laughing. "I think that was the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard." Zack said laughing. "I know, but it works, because it's true." Taylor said, stopping. Zack smiled, and leaned in to kiss Taylor, but just before their lips met, a voice interrupted. "HEY ZACK, DINNER IS BEING SERVED ON BOARD! "Cody shouted, a towel wrapped around his legs. "Ugh…" Zack murmured. "Damn…" Taylor whispered quietly. "Well, would you like to come to dinner on the ship?" Zack asked smiling. "Sure, let me just call my mom." Taylor agreed grabbing her cell from her purse. Zack walked a bit further, giving Taylor her privacy. "Hey mom, I'm eating out with friends tonight, ok?" Taylor told her mom. "Ok, love you, bye." She said, shutting her phone and shoving it back in her bag. "Hey Zack! Wait up!" She called, running over to him.


End file.
